gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Otose
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Otose (お登勢) is the or 'professional name', her real name is Terada Ayano (寺田 綾乃)Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 11, p. 14.. She holds the title of one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District かぶき町四天王 kabuki chou shitennou and runs Otose's Snack House in the 1st floor below the Yorozuya. She oftens visits the Yorozuya, or sends one of her employees, Tama or Catherine, to collect rent. Background She grew up with Doromizu Jirochou, and would always keep him out of trouble and straighten him if he goes the wrong way. As Jirochou became a part of organized crime, everybody became afraid of Jirochou but Otose still continues to be there straightening him out from trouble. Thanks to Otose, Jirochou became a popular vigilante. Otose at the time was a popular waitress working at a tea shop selling tea and dango because of her kind and friendly personality, a lot of men were drawn to her. After the fight between Terada Tatsugorou and Jirochou, both men became good friends who only desired to protect the Kabuki District. All three became friends but both men both fell in love with Otose. However Jirochou only wanted Otose to be happy so he backed off and allowed Terada and Otose to be together. Otose and Oiwa both fell in love with Terada but in the end Otose and Terada got married. As Terada and Jirochou joined the Joui patriots against the Amanto, Otose became a widow whose husband, Terada Tatsugorou, died in a past war. However, after Tatsugorou died, Jirochou would leave his own family to come back and protect the town, and Otose.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 301, p. 17. At a certain point both Jirochou and Otose became 4 Devas of Kabuki District. One day, when visiting her husband's grave, Otose would meet a younger Gintoki. In exchange for food she had brought as offerings for her deceased husband, Gintoki vowed that he would never forget this debt, and that he would watch over her. Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 1, Lesson 4, p. 18. Otose became Gintoki landlady and allowed Gintoki to open Yorozuya above her snack shop. Appearance *Height = 166cm (5' 5 1/2") *Weight = 48kg She wears a dark brown/black kimono and has brown hair. Known to be a beauty in the past, the Yorozuya couldn't believe it when they found out her real identity, as she was the first love of a dying old man who wanted to see her again.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 11, p. 18. Personality She is forgiving and cares for her employees, as seen with Catherine. However, she is very strict and demands rent from the Yorozuya every month. In case they don't pay, she has been known to either employ them to clean her bar or sending Tama, later equipped with a weapon system, to collect it from them. Relationship Family *'Terada Tatsugorou': Her husband who died in the Joui War. *'Sakata Gintoki': She found Gintoki hidden behind her husband grave. Gintoki vowed that he'll protect Otose before she'll dies. She views Gintoki as her family. *'Shimura Shinpachi': *'Kagura': *'Sadaharu': *'Catherine': Catherine always thought of Otose as a mother and like wise Otose thought of Catherine as a daughter. At first, Otose sympathises Catherine as she has no place to go so she allowed Catherine to stay at her bar. Catherine settles down and becomes more hard working and occasionally Otose ask Catherine to collect rent from Gintoki. Otose was surprised when Catherine planned her future. *'Tama': Otose would call Tama to collect rent pay from Gintoki, Tama works very hard but Otose concerns her well being and often tells her to rest more. She views Tama as a daughter. Love Interest *'Doromizu Jirochou': Her childhood friend and once a love interest. After the war, he became distant from his family and friends. Story She was first seen trying to collect rent from Gintoki. Catherine first worked at Otose Snack shop in order to steal casually in Kabuki District but Catherine got arrested. As Catherine was set free, nobody will hire her and with no place to go she was going to steal again but Otose intervene. Otose allowed Catherine to work in her shop under the condition she quit stealing. Later Otose looks after Tama and hires her as a waitress and tell her to collect rent. Gengai Arc Memory Loss Arc Infant Strife Arc Benizakura Arc Mother Arc Ghost Ryokan Arc Tama Quest Arc Character Poll Arc Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Timeskip Arc Scandal Arc Kintama Arc Trivia *Based on a historic with the same name but Otose is the wife of Isuke not Tatsugoro, a farmer from Terada Village. Isuke founded the Terada Inn, which was a gathering place for ronin pro-imperal loyalists. Two big events transpired at this location, one which was Sakamoto Ryoma's encounter with a dangerous ambush. *In Episode 43 of the Gintama anime, Otose slithers her tongue as Sarutobi Ayame stated that she is not a woman at all, or maybe Orochimaru was inside of the old hag (because her voice actor is also the voice actor for Orochimaru in Naruto). See Also * Characters References __INDEX__ Category:Smoker Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human